The Little Things
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: When Yogi looked back at Gareki, standing there alone, he could see the glimmer in his eyes. He could see the view Gareki saw as if he was standing in the young man's shoes. The wide, unrestricted lands Gareki could travel and the faraway places where he could make a home for himself away from the eyes of the world he'd made himself to hate. And Yogi didn't like the solitude in it.
1. Texting

**A/N: Watching this series gave me feelings that I love. Especially when I went into the fandom and found more feelings to feel. Here are some of them, and I hope the texts don't make you angry. I know I don't always like reading text messages in a story, but I just had to; it was too cute not to. Think of it as iPhone format. :) Enjoy!**

_13:03 PM – gareki! r u there? TTnTT_

_13:06 PM __–__ What do you want_

When Yogi saw the dark-haired teen's message blink on his communicator screen, he shrieked with delight and threw his arms in the air. He had been mending Nyanperowna when it came in, the low tinkling signalling who had sent it, and now Nyanperowna lay discarded on his bedroom floor, forgotten by the blond in his excitement. Yogi jumped up and down on his brightly-coloured bed, pumping his fists and cheering in a way that gave the Second Ship sheep pause before they decided he didn't need their help **that** badly. He was rolling around on his bed, sporting a giddy grin nearly wide enough to split his face in two, when he realized that he should be replying.

_13:13 PM – i miss u! nai & i cant play hide & seek w/o u gareki! :DDDD_  
_ – i cant believe u txtd me back! X3 im soooo happy i could die!_  
_ – make sure 2 hug nyansuke evry day or hell get lonely and then ill cry_

_13:15 PM – You idiot_  
_– Do you actually need something or can I go back to sleep now_

Yogi's excitement faded as he read Gareki's message and glanced out at the bright sunny day outside his window. Tsukumo and Nai had gone out together earlier with a picnic in mind, so Gareki's question caught Yogi off guard. Why would he be sleeping so late in the day? When he had been on the ship, Gareki had been such a punctual early-riser; what had changed?

_13:17 PM – y r u sleeping now? : ru sik?!_

_13:18 PM – Only you are that weak and I do_  
_– I had an exam this morning that Ive spent the last 3 days studying for_  
_– I'm exhausted and physical training didnt help_

Yogi sighed as he read that and sat down more calmly on the edge of his bed, frowning down at the tiny letter on the screen and imagining the way Gareki's forehead was crumpling in his own tired frown. It made him sad inside to hear that his dark-haired friend was so tired from his schooling and his heart fluttered at the memory that Gareki was doing all that work to come back to Circus- to Second Ship- to him and the others. He hadn't been able to tell Gareki how much he cared, not when he was leaving and having his moment with Nai, and he chickened out every time he opened a new message to send to Gareki.

'_Wait!_' Yogi did a double-take as his screen went dark and he quickly turned it back on. He reread their texts quickly, his mind turning the characters into Gareki's low tone until he read it again and grinned wildly. '_"I do"?!_' He thought gleefully, '_He couldn't mean-_'

_13:22 PM – does nyansuke get lonely w/o me?_

_13:22 PM – No_  
_– He says he likes me better_

_'He's not the only one who likes you, Gareki!_' Yogi thought, his fingers flying across the keys as he replied to the teasing text. He typed 'lol's and his 'rofl's with blurry vision, tears rising in his eyes and his laughter made his sides ache. He could hardly see past the gleeful tears to type, so he took a few minutes to recover, his insides doing happy little flips. Gareki had made a joke with him- him, Yogi! He was making Yogi laugh and sending him messages even though he was tired, and pushing himself to be able to come home to him- them. Yogi got his laughing under control as he soberly chastised himself not to get ahead of himself and sighed, curling up on his bed cozily.

_13:23 PM – Nice to see you havent changed Yogi_

_13:23 PM - ? :S thank u ?_

_13:24 – Its a compliment_

Yogi sighed heavier, kicking his legs and pouting as he rolled onto his stomach. What did Gareki mean by that? If he were there, sitting next to him, Yogi would have known by the tilt of his head or the way his eyes glittered that we was being honest, but the texts were blank and faceless. As Yogi thought about it, he **missed** the sparkle Gareki's eyes got when he found something funny and he wanted to hear his voice for real again. It wasn't the same to imagine him here... not when Yogi was so lonely for the other boy.

_13:26 – Are you still there Yogi or did you wander off_

Despite his loneliness, Yogi smiled brightly to himself as the dark-haired young man sent him a message first, curious about where he was and what he was doing at that moment.

_13:26 PM – i wish that u were a point where they would let u come out 4 a bit... :,C_

_13:27 PM – Why_  
_– Aside from the obvious me having my credentials that is_

Yogi held his breath as he hit 'send' and sent his reply out to Gareki, wherever he was lying at that point, his face redder than bricks as blood rushed to his cheeks.

13:28 – so that u could come love me & let me hold u while u sleep /^\\\

As soon as it was sent, Yogi regretted even picking up his communicator this morning. How could he have been so obvios and desperate?! Yogi buried his face in a pillow as Gareki replied, his face redder than Nai's big bright eyes now, and he tried valiantly to ignore it. But he failed as three more texts came in, tinkling merrily from the small device, and piqued his curiosity.

'_I bet he's laughing at me,_' Yogi thought sadly, hot tears pricking his eyes. '_He'll show everyone how silly I am and I'll- what?!_'

_13:30 PM – ..._  
_– Out of everyone_  
_– And I mean EVERYONE_  
_– In this giant scary heavily populated world you are the last person Id ever expect to hear something that direct from Yogi_

_13:35 PM – is that a good thing?_

Yogi held his breath as he waited for Gareki to respond, finding soon that Gareki was taking far too long to keep it up, and his tears quivered on the edge of his vision as the silence only grew.

'_Gareki..._' Yogi bit his lip as tears overflowed, making him feel stupid and childish for voicing his affection for Gareki so suddenly. He had been so close before, so much a friend to Gareki, and now Yogi's blunt declaration of love had likely smashed that wonderful friendship to tiny painful pieces. That breath of fresh air that had breezed into the Second Ship was now a hot stale wind that made Yogi feel ashamed of himself.

"I'm so stupid..." Yogi whispered, covering his eyes and pressing the heels of his palms in hard until he saw spots and galaxies of whirling colour behind his closed eyelids. However, he froze as his phone **rang**, the low tinkling turning into a soft song, and he glanced at it from between the gaps of his fingers. He reached out and pressed it to his ear shakily. "Hello?" He said thickly, hoping it wasn't Hirato or another Cricus member. "This is Yogi..."

"I'd like that." Gareki rumbled deeply, "but I have a ways to go. I'll save your message though; that way I can take you up on that when I get back." His voice was filled with his hidden laughter and it brought a hot wave of pleased colour to Yogi's face.

"Ga-Gareki?!" Yogi yelped, nearly dropping the little device in shock. "What?!"

"Goodnight, Yogi," Gareki chuckled in Yogi's ear, making him shiver as his name left his love's lips smoothly. Gareki said it so sparingly and privately, even after Rinoll, that it felt like a special privilege to hear him say it.

"But-" "I'll settl with Nyan cat until I can come home." Gareki claimed, yawning, "Wait for me, okay?" And with that final request, Gareki ended the voice call, leaving yogi confused but pleased and redder than a tomato.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. TT^TT It sucks, right. Were the texts to hard to read?! They were, weren't they. There are all my Karneval feelings, guys, so I'm gonna go to bed now. Tell me what you think, and I'll give you a free Nyansuke plushy (hugged especially by Yogi and Gareki!).**


	2. Hug While You Roll Down A Hill

From where Gareki stood, the world lay out before him like it was all his, and he couldn't resist the wry smirk as it pulled at the corner of his mouth. He had his hands in his pockets, seeming quite unassuming and passive, but when Yogi looked back at him standing there at the crest of the hill he could see the glimmer in his eyes.

He could see the view Gareki saw suddenly, as if he were standing in the young man's shoes.

The wide, unrestricted lands Gareki could travel and the far, faraway places where he could curl up and make a home for himself away from the eyes of the world he'd raised himself to hate.

And Yogi didn't like the solitude he saw in it.

So Yogi did the first thing he could think of and he flung himself into Gareki' back with a giddy grin and a laugh on his lips.

"Gareki!" Yogi cried, making the thief jump and, struggling to get free, tip backwards toward the hill. In a moment that seemed endless, both of their eyes widened and Yogi felt his heart flutter as Gareki clutched his shirt tightly and pulled him impossibly closer to him before the ground came rushing up and they began to roll.

Yogi laughed loudly as they rolled over and over and over, Gareki's face pressed tightly into the crook of his neck and shoulder, and Yogi cradled the shorter boy closer to him as they tumbled down the grassy expanse together. They came to a slow halt at the bottom, far from the top where they had left Nai and Tsukumo with the picnic, and Yogi was the first to react. He shifted, glancing at the blue-coated boy clutching him for dear life, and he laughed quietly as he bent to press his face to the dark mop of hair and return the hug.

"You're insane." Gareki muttered into his neck, his hot breath caressing Yogi's collarbone. "We could have died."

"At least we would have died together." Yogi shrugged, rubbing his face against Gareki's head to hide his smile. "You looked so lonely up there... I thought you needed a hug."

Gareki looked up at Yogi suddenly, their faces so close that Yogi could feel the heat radiating off of Gareki's red face, and he saw the pleasure in the depths of Gareki's eyes before the mask fell into place and Gareki pushed away a little.

"Come on, you idiot," Gareki sighed, turning away to hide his blush and struggling to his feet. "it's a long way back." He dusted off his coat, front and sleeves, and Yogi sighed less enthusiastically as he began to get up himself.

He couldn't resist the wide grin, however, when Gareki extended a hand and led him back to the others.


End file.
